thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Harbenberger
is a recurring character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by Mckenna Grace. Biography |-|Season 2= Nutcrackers Steve and CJ arrive at the house with CJ's daughter Rose, with an after-hour sick pet situation. Rose's pet bunny rabbit Jack won't eat. D.J. lets them know she will watch Jack overnight and sets up a play-date for Rose and Max the next day when they come and pick up Jack. On their play-date Max mimics the flying scene from their favourite movie Titanic, with Rose. Max gives Rose D.J.'s old necklace that Steve gave to her in the tenth grade that he found in a box under his mom's bed labelled D.J. and Steve Forever and gives it to Rose. Max asks Rose to accompany him to the ballet that Ramona is appearing in called The Nutcracker - Rose delightfully accepts. Max and Rose announce to D.J., Steve and CJ that they are in love. At the ballet, Max and Rose sit together and Max puts his arm around her. Rose returns D.J.'s necklace to her, after CJ told her she doesn't want it in the house. Rose gives Max his Christmas present. Happy New Year, Baby Steve, CJ and Rose arrive after attending the Bay Area Podiatrists annual New Year's Gala, for D.J.'s New Years party. Rose goes upstairs to find Max already in bed asleep after being tricked by his brother and his friends. Max and Rose work to get revenge on Jackson, Ramona, Lola, and Bobby by tying a rope to the door knobs of both Jackson and Ramona's rooms. Locking Jackson and Bobby in one room and Ramona and Lola in the other. D.J. realises what is going on ad lets everyone out. Matt walks in as D.J. is proposing to CJ in front of Stephanie, Fernando, Jackson, Max, Rose, Jimmy, Bobby and Ramona. CJ accepts the proposal. Rose and Max kiss at midnight to ring in the New Year. |-|Season 3= Break a Leg While Rose attends Max's pool party in his backyard, Taylor turns up to stir things up. He tells Max that he and Rose used to date when they where in kindergarten and the relationship lasted for 3 recesses. While there Taylor invites Rose to his new above ground pool for a swim, she declines. Rose makes his and her hand turkeys for Max and herself and makes sure Taylor knows it, by showing Max in front of Taylor. Declarations of Independence When Max tries to impress Rose with a little of his own version of fireworks, it blows up in is face and she laughs at him. After "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest" Danny helps sort out Rose and Max's problem. Rose suggests that she and Max hold hands and skip around. My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding At the Japanese restaurant. Rose tells Max that she wants to go to Hello Kitty Land instead of Samurai Town. She believes it is the cutest place on earth and she's been dying to go ever since her heard about it the day before. Rose is so excited about going, after she begs him and tells him that he'll be her hero forever, Max reluctantly gives in to her. The next day. Fernando chaperones Max and Rose. Rose is really excited to be there. They go on a boat ride, see the stage show and visit the gift shop. When it's time to leave, Fernando doesn't want to go. At the wedding Rose is the flower girl. After Steve calls off the wedding in the middle of the ceremony, CJ asks Rose to cover her eyes then CJ proceeds to punch Steve in the stomach. CJ takes Rose on her Honeymoon. Here Comes the Sun Rose dressed as Madonna attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Pamela, Rocki, Vicki and the Rippers. Max is thrilled to see Rose. |-|Season 4= President Fuller When CJ arrives to drop off Rose safely, she promptly leaves before D.J. can discuss their issues. Rose explains she's not allowed to use D.J.'s name or use the letters "D" or "J" in front of her mother. Rose goes upstairs to see Max. Rose usually finds unboxing videos to be banal but with Max it's oddly tolerable. When Max reveals to Rose that he's running for class president, Rose is furious. Max knows she is already running for class president. Her every move since kindergarten has been carefully planned leading up to this moment. The only reason she plays on the monkey-bars is because that's where the votes are. Rose tells Max that he is unqualified and has a zero percent chance of winning. But because he insists on running against her, she has no choice but to put their relationship on hold. CJ arrives with Rose in desperate need to talk to D.J. about how Max is running his campaign. CJ informs D.J. that Max has been trashing Rose and when she shows her the ad Max made about Rose, D.J. is appalled it's not the campaign they worked on. D.J. tells Max the things he said were not okay, friends don't make up stuff to each each other. Max explains Rose hurt his feelings, she dumped him and said he wouldn't be a good leader. Rose feels that Max didn't consider her feelings when he choose to run against her. Max admits Rose would be a better president and announces his dropping out of the race. He apologises to Rose and now that they are no longer political adversaries Max and Rose get back together. |-|Season 5= Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Titanic is her all time favourite movie Galleries * Images featuring Rose * Rose Season 2 Image Gallery * Rose Season 3 Image Gallery * Rose Season 4 Image Gallery * Rose Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Images Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Harbenbergers Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Guest Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 5 Characters